


Everyone is gay and dramatic

by RamIsAway



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Humor, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dork Naegi Makoto, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Kirigiri Kyoko is so Done, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, Transphobia, chat fic, it gets heavy, stay safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: In which Makoto makes a groupchat.Things go about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Everyone is gay and dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank u for giving this clusterfuck a chance, jts greatly appreciated :)

**Eggi has made a chat**

**Eggi has added _WillDetectYourBullshit, Taka, Queen♦️, Byakuya, Toko,_** **_Chi💮⌨, Corn, Weed🔮, IHateBaseball, Sayaka🎶⭐, 💧🍩, 🌸🌷🌸, Perfection💅, and Mukuro._ **

**Eggi:** hello :D

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Naegi..

 **Eggi:** no makoto!

 **💧🍩:** hi :DD!!

 **Byakuya:** Why am I here?

 **Sayaka🎶⭐:** Is Hifumi not here?

 **Eggi:** ,

 **Eggi:** n,,no,

 **Queen♦️:** Good.

 **Taka:** who is who?

💧🍩 **: @🌸🌷🌸** is Sakura!

 **Eggi:** evetyonr say your nw.es!

💧🍩 **:** Aoi!

 **Byakuya:** can you not spell?

 **Eggi:** :(

 **Corn** : Mondo

 **IHateBaseball:** leon 

**WillDetectYourBullshit** : Kyoko Kirigiri.

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Be nice to Naegi, Togami.

 **Eggi:** npt naegi! makoto!

 **Weed🔮:** hiro

 **Byakuya:** No.

 **Perfection💅:** Junko ;)

 **Chi🌸⌨:** Chihiro!

 **Queen♦️:** Celestia Ludenburg.

 **Eggi:** D':

 **Byakuya:** Shut up.

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Togami.

 **Taka:** Everyone else's names are pretty self explanatory. Naegi may I ask why Yamada was not put in this chat?

 **Eggi:** makoto pelqse. its becwus3 he just says a lot of gross tjings. like he would misgender chihiro anf call him a trap and stuff, also, homophobix and transphobix things. i.. dont lime to say this but i realky don't lime him

 **Byakuya:** I was not aware that you could lime someone.

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Be nice Togami.

 **Taka:** Oh. Well, I was not aware of that and I apologize.

 **Eggi:** no biggie! Mustakes get made all rhe tkme, and i know gou don't really spend time with him so..

 **Taka:** I will keep all this information in mind.

 **Corn:** If he says anything like that to anyone here let me know and I'll punch him

 **Chi🌸⌨:** Will do :)

 **Sayaka🎶⭐:** I will also punch him

 **Taka:** Normally I would say violence is not the answer but.. I'd let it slide.

 **Corn:** Oh fuck yeah even Taka approves!

 **Taka:** Language, Mondo.

 **Corn:** Oops sorry

-

 **Sayaka🎶⭐:** Guys, Makoto fell down the stairs

 **Byakuya:** What?

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Which stairs.

 **Sayaka🎶⭐:** Uh first floor left side

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Coming.

 **Byakuya:** Coming.

💧🍩: sometimes its like you guys are the same person

 **Taka:** I am also on my way.

 **Corn:** If I fell down the stairs would you guys come help me?

 **Taka:** Of course.

 **Byakuya:** No.

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Depends.

 **Corn:** Thanks Taka

 **Taka:** It's no problem :)

 **Eggi:** dw guys km ok 

**Eggi:** byakuya is currentmy carrying me to ht e nurse 

💧🍩: didn't know he cared that much

 **Queen♦️:** Yes, I suppose you could say that its surpising

 **Chi🌸⌨:** Are you sure you're okay Makoto? 

**WillDetectYourBullshit:** He probably sprained his ankle.

 **Eggi:** im ok tho!!!

 **Chi🌸⌨:** Okay! Feel better soon :)

 **Eggi:** thank tou :)

-

_**Naegi protection squad** _

_**-members: WillDetectYourBullshit, Byakuya, Sayaka🎶⭐, 🌸🌷🌸, and 💧🍩** _

**🌸🌷🌸:** Is Makoto truly okay?

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Yes the nurse said he'll be fine as long as he ices his ankle and stays off it.

💧🍩: that's good!

 **💧🍩:** also it was very sweet of you to carry him to the nurse byakuya

 **Byakuya:** I don't want to hear anything from you.

💧🍩: :)

 **Sayaka🎶⭐:** It was very cute!!🎶

 **Sayaka🎶⭐:** _theyreinlove.png_

 **Byakuya:** Maizono delete that right now.

 **💧🍩:** omg!

 **WillDetectYourBullshit:** Saved.

 **Byakuya:** Do you all have a death wish.

🌸🌷🌸: He isn't denying it.

**Byakuya has left the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title sucks fic sucks, but thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed anyways :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter @1NKY_GH05T !  
> and Instagram @1nky.gh05t !


End file.
